Rosepaw's Judgement
by The Stream That Rests In Sky
Summary: Rosepaw was driven from her clan, now under the name Sweetie she come back to prove what her mentor did! Rated T for safety ;3


(Rosepaw's POV)

I was driven from my clan, all because of Darkheart. Mother had told me he was Dark hearted by I never thought he would get me exiled.

(Three Moons Ago)

Darkheart and I were in the forest hunting. Suddenly I realised that Darkheart wasn't even there! I sighed quickly caught a vole and made my way back to camp.

I entered camp and everyone looked at me.

_Why are they looking at me like that? _I asked myself.

Just then Berryheart walked out of the medicine cat den with Darkheart at his side, the Dark tabby was injured.

'That's her!' The tabby yowled. 'She's the one that attacked me!'

My eyes widened.

'I did what?' I asked.

Suddenly Juniperstar came over to me.

'Rosepaw from on you are no longer a member of Berryclan!' He yowled. 'If we find you here after Sundown you shall be killed.'

I dropped the vole.

'B-But I didn't do anything!' I yowled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

'Traitor!' The clan yowled and circled around me.

They pushed me out of the camp and yowled.

'Traitor!' Even my brothers and sisters joined in.

Only Berrypaw and my mother didn't join in.

(Present)

I walked through the forest, my fur bristling as I sat down. It had been three moons since my exile and a lot had changed. My name was no longer Rosepaw it was Sweetie, my fighting and hunting skill had improved and I was a lot bigger. Now I was back to make the clan see my innocents. Suddenly the bushes shook and three cats stepped out. My eyes widened for a moment.

One was my best friend Berrypaw and the others I didn't remember.

Berrypaw hissed at me.

'What are you doing in Berryclan's territory?!' The she-cat hissed.

'I mean no harm, I have heard of wild cats living out here, and I wish only to join you.' I lied.

The youngest hissed.

'A Loner why should we trust her?'

'Wait!' The tom meowed. 'We do need as many warriors as we can get, remember Leaf-Bare has come and gone and many have died.'

'We shall take you to Juniperstar and see what he thinks.' Berrypaw growled.

I got up.

'Thank you.' I meowed. 'But what are your names?'

'I'm Whitefang!' The tom meowed.

'I'm Whitefang's apprentice Juniperpaw!' The apprentice meowed.

Berrypaw turned around.

'Names Berryfall.' She meowed and ran off.

'You'll have to excuse Berryfall she hasn't been the same since Rosepaw was exiled.' Whitefang meowed and took off after her.

I ran off after them with Juniperpaw next to me.

I entered camp and gasped.

_It's more beautiful! _I thought.

Suddenly Juniperstar came out of his den.

'Berryfall, Whitefang what have you brought?' He asked.

'We found this loner on our territory she says she wants to join the clan.' Berryfall meowed.

'Hello Juniperstar I'm Sweetie.' I meowed and bowed my head.

'Darkheart, I want to talk to you about this.' The leader meowed and walked back into his den with Darkheart behide him.

'Oh!' Whitefang meowed. 'Darkheart is our deputy.'

My fur bristled.

'Did Juniperstar have a Deputy before him?' I asked.

'Yes, Stormfrost, he died one day no one knows how.' Berryfall meowed. 'Not long after Rosepaw was exiled.'

'Let all cats old enough join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting.' Juniperstar yowled.

I looked over at him and walked over. Once all of the cats crowded below the Highledge Juniperstar started.

'Sweetie step forward.' He meowed.

I stepped forward and looked at him.

'Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan even with your life?' Juniperstar asked.

'I do!' I meowed.

'Then from now on you shall be known as…'

I interpreted him.

'I'm sorry Juniperstar but I must request that I be called Rosefur.' I meowed.

'As you wish.' Juniperstar meowed. 'You shall be known as Rosefur, welcome to Berryclan.'

The clan looked stunned as Juniperstar jumped down and put his muzzle on my head.

'Welcome Rosefur.' He whispered into my ear.

I licked his ear.

'Thank you Juniperstar.' I meowed.

He backed off and I smiled.

'Rosefur! Rosefur!' The clan yowled.

I turned to the clan and smiled. Suddenly Darkheart appeared in front of me his eyes narrowed.

'Don't think I don't know who you are traitor.' He hissed at me, so no one else could hear.

'I'm no traitor Darkheart, you were my mentor you it's your fault I was forced to leave!' I hissed back.

'Yeah well it was easy to get them to believe me.' He meowed quietly. 'Just like it was to kill Stormfrost.'

I gasped.

Suddenly I felt fur against mine. I looked over and saw it was my mother.

'It's good to have you back.' She whispered into my ear.

'You know?' I whispered back.

'I could pick you out of a crowd.' She meowed. 'But why did you come back?'

'I think it would be better if I tell you somewhere less crowed.' I meowed.

Berryfrost and I walked up a hill outside of camp and stopped next to a rock.

'Why?' Berryfrost asked. 'Why did you attack him?'

'I didn't, I was hunting with him and all of a sudden he was gone!' I meowed looking away. 'When I got back to camp no one gave me a chance to explain, I was exiled, torn away.'

'Why would he attack you?' She asked.

'I-I don't know, I think it had something to do with Stormfrost.' I meowed. 'He told me today that he was the one that killed him.'

'Darkheart?!' Berryfrost hissed. 'Why Stormfrost was the best cat to be deputy.'

I was silent.

'I-I think you should tell Juniperstar who you are.' Berryfrost meowed.

I couldn't disagree.

'He may listen.' She meowed.

I stopped infront of Juniperstar's den, I felt Darkheart staring at me. I meowed and Juniperstar answered.

'Come in.' He meowed.

I entered and sat down next to his nest.

'Juniperstar, do you remember Rosepaw?' I asked.

'That traitor, how do you know her name?' Juniperstar hissed.

'I am Rosepaw.' I meowed. 'But I didn't hurt Darkheart, I swear by Starclan!'

'I wouldn't go against the warrior code.' I continued not letting Juniperstar interpreted. 'I didn't know what was happening.'

Juniperstar took a breath.

'Tell me what you know.' He meowed.

I nodded.

'I was hunting with him and suddenly I realised he wasn't there anymore.' I meowed. 'I quickly caught something and came back to camp.'

'When I got back, I heard Darkheart yowl at me.' I chocked. 'Suddenly you exiled me and I was banished.'

'I swore that I would come back and make you listen.' I continued. 'So I did and I got my warrior name, but then Darkheart told me something that changes everything.'

'What?' Juniperstar asked.

'H-He said that it was the easiest thing getting you to believe that I had attacked him and that he killed Stormfrost.' I meowed, feeling tears about to start flowing.

Juniperstar looked into my eyes before getting up and flicking his tail telling me to follow. I got up and ran after him, when I got outside I heard Juniperstar finishing yowling. Suddenly all the cats came over to him and they were mumbling.

'Darkheart come forward.' Juniperstar meowed calmly.

Darkheart looked confused for a heartbeat but stepped forward.

'Everyone do you remember Rosepaw?' Juniperstar asked.

The mumbling grew louder.

'Why do you mention that traitor?!' Lilyfrost yowled.

'Rosefur come forward.' Juniperstar meowed and glanced.

I took a few steps forward and looked at Juniperstar.

'This cat here has been through more than any of us.' Juniperstar meowed. 'This is Rosepaw…'

Suddenly yowls rose from the clan cats and a few stepped forward, their claws unsheathed.

'Stop stay back!' Juniperstar yowled.

The cats suddenly stopped.

'This cat didn't hurt Darkheart.' Juniperstar yowled.

Suddenly Darkheart looked worried.

'Darkheart you have crimes that surpass any one of this clan.' He meowed. 'What do you have to say?'

Darkheart said nothing but hissed.

'Why are you listening to her?' He hissed.

'Because she told me what you have done, she told me what you said and I believe her, because she is a true clan cat.' Juniperstar meowed. 'Darlheart for killing Stormfrost and excusing Rosefur of something greater than anyone you are exiled.'

'Stormfrost?' A she-cat hissed and sprang at Darkheart.

I jumped at the she-cat and blew her away from Darkheart.

'He may be a traitor but he does not deceive to be hurt.' I hissed.

Darkheart hissed at me and ran off the Rock tunnel. He ran out.

'Now a deputy is to be named.' Juniperstar meowed. 'Poppyfrost you shall be deputy.'

The she-cat smiled and jumped up next to her leader.

I sat in the nursery three kits at my belly. Suddenly Juniperstar entered.

'They are beautiful Rosefur.' He meowed and sat down next to me.

'Yes, they are, I have been thinking how about, Berrykit, Sunkit and Smallkit?'

'Perfect.' He meowed and licked my ear.


End file.
